


Tu,yo y el extraño del sueter.

by KillerQueenGelatine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Kinda body swaps, M/M, Mental Instability, Other, malditalisiada!joke, paaabre!joke, referencias externas, uni!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim vive con Sebastian, su mejor amigo de toda la vida en los dormitorios de la universidad. Hace nuevos amigos y vive una vida completamente normal, hasta que John aparece y las cosas se tuercen un poco. Sebastian desaparece de su vida...para retornar de una manera inesperada.</p><p>{O "Uni!Au donde Seb y Jim viven juntos y muchas cosas raras pasan en el proceso. Puede haber un John envuelto en el dilema.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu,yo y el extraño del sueter.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Conan Doyle, etc, me obligan a poner el disclaimer >:(.  
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!  
> Beteado por : Hagastian.  
> ...Y no olviden de leer las notas finales al terminar de leer. *guiño guiño*

Ser universitario es lo mejor que le puede pasar, cree él dentro de todo lo que conlleva el auto-pagarse la comida, gastos comunes y necesidades básicas varias que varían desde materiales para las asignaturas como los muchos euros en apuntes mal fotocopiados. De todas formas nada se siente horrible, es un ambiente cómodo donde puede desenvolverse por completo, en la compañía de Zak, el chico galés con más tiempo en los dormitorios del campus y Sebastian, su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Y mentiría si digiera que él y Sebastian no han estado juntos casi desde siempre, porque así es.

Le recuerda desde la primera vez que habló con él a los seis años en un parque de juegos cercano a su casa y la nariz sucia del muchacho rubio, su cuerpo alto para tener un año más que él y los cabellos doradamente rubios, cegándole con el sol.

Desde aquel día han orbitado alrededor del otro incansablemente, estando en los momentos más importantes y a la vez más desafortunados, compartiendo casi la vida. Más de alguna vez ha escuchado la broma de “ustedes parecen una sola persona” y el solo ríe a carcajada limpia, mostrando los dientes blancos y afilados, imitando la mueca de su mejor amigo.

\----

Debe reconocer que Sebastian siempre ha tenido sus manías raras, cómo no tener espejos en el cuarto donde viven ni tampoco en el baño, muchas veces no le deja beber cuando salen por las noches y mucho menos hablar de fumar; eso solo puede hacerlo él por muy anti ético que parezca. Pero su vida está bien así, tiene la compañía del rubio casi veinticuatro horas al día; toman las mismas clases, van a los mismos lugares, duermen en la misma habitación y muchas veces hasta comparten las citas, cómo una especie de juego torcido entre ambos, riéndose de la cara de espanto cuando la chica u el chico se da cuenta de que está saliendo con ambos amigos al mismo tiempo.

Es una buena forma de vivir sus años universitarios, cree él.

Lo incomodo comienza cuando conoce a John, un muchacho mucho mayor que ellos que por desgracia no cursa las mismas materias. No lo ve a menudo pero entablan una especie de amistad extraña donde pueden sentarse por horas, sin la presencia de Moran zumbándole tras las orejas a discutir temas simples y pasivos.

John se le hace ligeramente extraño por dos razones, la primera es que Sebastian nunca está cerca de él cuándo el mayor está presente, la segunda es que John siempre habla mal de Moran, sin importar las malas caras que le ponga al respecto.

 _—_ Sebastian es bastante mala influencia, ¿no crees? Se ve un poco idiota hoy con la ropa que lleva, ¿no te parece? ¡Mira mira!, es pabre y lisiado*

Le escucha decir a John cada vez; a veces mezcla ese odio visceral con referencias pobres a teleseries extranjeras y debe asumir que sí, que las referencias le sacan una carcajada grotesca en la mitad de la biblioteca, que le hacen ganarse una mirada acusatoria la cual le hace enrojecer las mejillas y ocultarse tras su libro de física.

Le agrada John, simplemente que no lo convence del todo como amigo, porque un buen amigo aceptaría a sus otros amigos, como Sebastian; que no hace comentario alguno de John, simplemente le sonríe con la boca torcida aguantándose los comentarios amargos.

Por eso ama tanto a Sebastian Moran, su mejor amigo.

\----

Un día cree que ha pasado tanto tiempo con el rubio que se han fusionado y él no se ha percatado de ello. Primero comienza con estos episodios donde no recuerda haberse levantado o comido, pero por alguna razón ya está en clases o simplemente se siente satisfecho con el ausente sabor a comida entre los dientes. También comienza darse cuenta que sus ropas están mezcladas, horrorosamente desordenadas en los cajones que comparten y que por error ha tomado la polera de Deep Purple de Sebastian y por eso todo el mundo hoy le dice “Seb” y no Jim, o James.

Lo mismo pasa tiempo después con John, cuando su percepción de haberse fusionado con Moran desaparece y es reemplazada por la fusión con el rubio mayor, encontrándose usando los suéteres horribles de su amigo; la nariz arrugada en disgusto por el feo tejido y el mal gusto en color; el mismo patrón, es llamado John en vez de Jim o James y está vez no se le hace tan gracioso, porqué ni siquiera es tan buen amigo con John.

Vuelve a repetirse un par de veces por uno o hasta tres días completos, donde quiere poder reírse y lo logra, quitándose la sensación extraña de los hombros y siguiendo como si nada pasara a pesar de recibir miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros que lo miran como si fuese un animal de circo.

Algo pasa en el transcurso de la semana en el cual pierde, literalmente, dos días completos sin recordar donde estuvo o si siquiera durmió.

 _—_ ¿Seb, que me pasó ayer? _—_ murmura al reaccionar y mirar a su alrededor.

La misma habitación de siempre con el desorden del rubio regado por todos lados y sus apuntes de astrofísica en el piso. No encuentra respuesta alguna ni tampoco indicios de que Sebastian haya siquiera vivido en la habitación que comparten a excepción de las pertenencias que se ven demasiado pequeñas para caber en el musculado cuerpo del chico. Le hace dudar.

El golpe en su puerta le devuelve del trance y se da cuenta de que tiene una mezcla entre las ropas de John y Sebastian y considera firmemente la posibilidad de haber mantenido un trio con ambos sin haberse dado cuenta, pero la idea se escurre rápidamente cuando es Zak quien lo enfrenta, los ojos verdes preocupados, el cabello negro perfectamente peinado.

 _—_ Hey, colega, ¿estás bien? _—_ Inquiere con el acento galés sumamente espeso en sus palabras.

 _—_ ¿A qué te refieres con bien? _—_ Pregunta con las cejas alzadas y muchas preguntas colgando de su boca, como si se viese enfermo o hubiese hecho algo raro últimamente, para merecer las preguntas.

 _—_ No lo sé, o sea sé que tienes una condición “especial”, pero estos últimos días se te ha pasado la mano, ¿no crees?.

Enarca las cejas nuevamente para darse a entender que no sigue el hilo de pensamiento del chico y le observa con la mirada más anonadada que su rostro irlandés puede sostener.

 _—_ Err…me estás cagando, no te entiendo Zak _—_ suelta sin más al pasar un tiempo demasiado prolongado de silencio y él debe reírse junto a sus palabras.

 _—_ Jim te has paseado por medio campus entre que te crees Sebastian y John, pensé seguías con el tratamiento.

Ve al chico suspirar, revolviéndose los cabellos peinados, dejándolos en una posición extraña por el producto que lleva en ellos.

 _—_ ¿Tratamiento? ¿Qué tratamiento Zak? Colega me estas jodiendo.

Inspira una, dos, cinco veces y siente las manos temblar inevitablemente, el cuerpo pesado, la cabeza dispersa.

 _—_ Jim entiendo que sea difícil para ti, pero comprende que la gente también se confunde cuando te presentas como Seb o John, no todos saben que tienes DID.

Las últimas palabras del gales desaparecen en sus oídos con un zumbido frenético y cree estar perdiendo la cabeza porque él no puede tener DID, él no puede estar loco y fragmentado, creando personalidades múltiples para hacerse cargo de su propia vida. Su vida, propia, unitaria; personal.

Y a la vez suena horriblemente lógico, por qué existían días donde sentía que había tomado prestado el cuerpo de Sebastian y John, los porqués de sus ropas y gustos no sabían tan extraños, porque ambos nunca estaban juntos y la razón del porqué se odiaban.

 _Todo hace sentido_ y a la vez suena como el cuento más descabellado para vivir en carne propia.

 _—_ Nonononononono. Zak ¿Qué?.

Agita las manos desesperado, la piel caliente de sus sienes quemándole la yema de los dedos y la risa estridente colándosele por los dientes, reventando en la habitación que siempre le perteneció solo a él y compartió con sí mismo.

Vuelve la sensación entumecedora y abrumadora de desconectarse de sus propios miembros y el olvido absoluto.

 _—_ ¡Zak, colega! ¿Vamos por unas birras? Mataría por ellas.

Ríe sintiéndose más alto, rascándose los cabellos incómodamente largos de su nuca y la intención de cortarlos pronto cruza su cabeza. Recibe una respuesta resignada del otro lado del marco de la puerta, la expresión cansada de su compañero de dormitorio.

 _—_ Está bien Seb, yo pago está vez.

Logra escuchar y su día parece iluminarse luego de un periodo negro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Espero que les haya gustado, me costó bastante llegar a un acuerdo con mis propias ideas así que traté de llevarlo a cabo lo mejor posible.  
> Para los que se preguntar "DID" se sostiene por Dissociative Identity Disorder (en español Transtorno de Identidad Disociativo), la enfermedad me llamó mucho la atencion y sinceramente queria darle otro toque a la historia, espero haberlo logrado.  
> También la referencia a pobre y lisiado*, es en base a los siguientes videos que dejaré a continuación.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajvmOU2AIWI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9qnM1WjA8o
> 
> No quedando nada más, gracias por leer, se aprecian comentarios y/o kudos!


End file.
